


Like the good ol’ days

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2010-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pickles is feeling nostalgic, fucked up, and horny. And starts something that gets out of his control. Hey, I can’t write cute shit, sorry.<br/>I had a request for Toki/Pickles, with DDR and bondage.  Which is a pretty odd combination, but what the hell.<br/>Warning: Toki got a tad rapey, but it all turned out okay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the good ol’ days

Pickles was having one of those days when he was more in the past than the present. (He was pretty high, which might account for some of it.) Remembering what it was like to be young, and own the world. Remembering when nothing mattered, and you could just do whatever you felt like doing at any moment.  
Sprawled on one of the couches, pleasantly high, he found himself watching Toki play the DDR machine. The movements were somewhat hypnotizing in his current state

Eventually he realized he was no longer just watching the motion, but watching Toki. The way his hair flowed as he moved, the way the muscles danced along his shirtless torso.  
Pickles reached out his hand, wanting to feel these things. Of course, since he was on the couch, his hand fell many feet short. These things tended to happen, if you were high enough.  
Chuckling to himself at his mistake, he dragged himself to his feet and ambled closer.

Toki froze in alarm as a body pressed against him, arms wrapping around his waist.  
Looking down, he saw the familiar wristbands and relaxed, it was just Pickles. But why was Pickles hugging him?  
Pickles was doing more than hugging, he let his hands begin roaming Toki’s warm and sweaty body. It had been _so_ long since he’d touched a man this way, not since before Snakes n Barrels had fallen apart. Back then... back then this happened a lot. It didn’t matter then, it was okay.

Toki was surprised at being groped, and even more surprised when Pickles muttered into his hair, “Gawd, ya feel so good. I want ya.”  
Pickles... wanted to have sex with him? He’d heard the others joke about Pickles’ past, but hadn’t really believed it. After all, he couldn’t imagine _Dethklok_ all having sex with each other like that.  
Still, he couldn’t deny that this somewhat was enjoyable, weird as it might be.

But Pickles didn’t stop, and Toki was too sober to deal with this sort of thing. “I needs a drink.”  
“Yeah, let’s git ya a drink...” Pickles let go, returning to the couch to find the bottle he knew he’d brought with him when he came out here. Toki followed him, his game forgotten.  
Pickles sat, patting the couch beside him invitingly and waving the bottle in the air.  
Toki sat beside him, and Pickles promptly scooted closer, leaning into him.

This was weird, but not unpleasant. Toki took the bottle and drank the whole thing quickly.  
“Toki... let’s go ta my room. Cahm on...” At Pickles’ urging, he got up and they went.   
In the privacy of his room where he didn’t have to worry about other people who might not understand, Pickles lost all restraint. He shoved Toki down on the bed, climbing on top of him and reaching down his pants.  
When that met no resistance, he quickly undid them.

Toki, drunk and very surprised at how forward Pickles was being, was just trying to process this. He was aware that Pickles had somehow gotten naked, but couldn’t figure out just when that had happened.  
And now his boots were gone, and Pickles was working his pants off.  
Slowly, Pickles crawled back up Toki’s body, pressing close.

This was weird, but skin was skin and friction was friction, he couldn’t help but respond. He lay still, feeling like he couldn’t even move.  
That all changed when he felt something prod where he had no intention of being prodded. He moved fast then, grabbing Pickles and throwing him on the bed beside him, sitting on him to hold him down. Seeing a loose guitar strap (that was oddly on the bed), he grabbed it and tied Pickles’ arms together behind him.  
“Toki, ow! What are ya doin’?”  
“You’s not doesing that to me, Pickle! You’s not!”

Pickles tried to get free, but couldn’t. “Ah cahm on! It’s been years, I miss it! Besides, I’ll make sure ya like it too.”  
“Noes. You wants me Pickle?”  
But he’d just said no... “Gawd yes. Let me up, I prahmise I won’t hurt ya.”  
Toki had no intention of doing that, but he _was_ horny. He normally wouldn’t consider fucking _Pickles_ , but hell, Pickles had wanted to fuck him. Besides, it might be interesting.

Toki shifted his body, Trying to figure out how this would work best. Pickles tensed up. “Toki! Have ya ever done this before?”  
“Noes, but it can’ts be that hards. Stops squirming.”  
“No! Ya can’t jest shove it in, you’ll kill me! Ya gatta use lube!” Pickles switched back to begging. “Toki, cahm on, let me up. I’m too old fer this... It’s been too long, ya can take it better. I’ll be gentle!”

“Pickle, you wants me, well you gets me. You starts this!” But he did lean over and grab a conveniently handy bottle of lube from the night stand. “Don’ts know why I needs this, you wasn’t goings to use it.”  
“Yeah I was! I wasn’t gonna fuck ya jest yet, I was playin’!” He was regretting this more and more. “Toki, please be nice ‘bout it? Don’t hurt me?”  
Toki patted him in what was supposed to be a reassuring manner. “Relax Pickle. Don’ts worry, I tries to make you likes it.”

Pickles flinched as cold lube was drizzled on his ass. “Ya gatta git sahm inside too!”  
“Oh. Hows?”  
“Jest use yer fingers, dude.” Pickles couldn’t believe he was basically instructing Toki on how to rape him. Still, it wasn’t like he’d never done this before, many times.  
Toki drizzled more lube, then stuck a finger in Pickles’s ass. “Wowee Pickle, my finger’s in yous!”  
“Yeah, I noticed. Keep doin’ thet, okie?”  
Fortunately for him, Toki obeyed.

The novelty wore off pretty quick though. “I’s goings to fuck you now, okays?”   
Pickles could hardly disagree. Tied up and face down on his bed, this wasn’t quite like the old days he’d been remembering. He raised up the best he could, getting his knees somewhat under him, knowing a better angle would be more comfortable.   
He’s gotten a good feel of Toki before the tables had turned, so he knew what to expect. Pickles forced himself to relax. He’d done this before, he could do it again.

Toki slopped some lube on himself, making a mess (what the hell, it wasn’t _his_ bed) and attempted to start. He quickly realized that it was a lot different than with chicks, it wasn’t just going to go in with no help. Using his hand to keep on target, he carefully applied some force and felt the slow give as he pushed into Pickles’ body.  
Definitely not like with a chick. A lot tighter too. Toki moved a bit, experimenting with the sensations and deciding on a rhythm.  
Pickles was making some odd noises, but Toki couldn’t tell if they were good sounds or bad sounds.

Pickles wasn’t sure either. It _hurt_ , it had been too many years and the prep work really hadn’t been good enough. But at the same time, he welcomed it and craved it. If only he could get his hands free... “Toki, untie me... Untie me or touch me...”  
“You wants me to grabs your ding dong?” That thought hadn’t occurred to him.  
“Yeah, _please_. Or untie me so I can.”   
“Nots untyings you.” But he did reach around and give Pickles an experimental stroke.  
That helped everything. “Ooh yeah.. Keep doin’ thet...”

It wasn’t that hard to keep a rhythm, almost like masturbating with Pickles in the way. Or at least, that’s what Toki told himself, it was easier to not think too deeply about what and who he was doing.  
Pickles was moving with him as well as he could in this awkward position, he’d finally adjusted and was enjoying himself now. Kind of like the old days he’d been thinking about earlier, that he’d been missing.   
It wasn’t all that long before they both came.

Toki had no clue what the proper etiquette was for when you’d just fucked a guy, and a band mate at that.  
Pickles had collapsed back flat, his arms still securely tied.  
He couldn’t just leave him like that, so Toki loosened the knots. He didn’t untie them, just make them where Pickles would be able to get free without too much trouble. Redressing, Toki quietly left the room.

Pickles had been waiting for that, he wasn’t all that sure what to do now either. He may have been trying to pretend that it was the old days, but he knew better. This wasn’t Snakes n Barrels, this was Dethklok, was Toki.  
Working himself free, he decided he’d just blame it on all the drugs, that made more sense than anything.  
Toki was very drunk, so he had an excuse too.  
It didn’t count.


End file.
